sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Judgement's Toll (rp)
Plot: Chimera was sealed into the Realm of Punishment 9 hundred million years ago. After all this time he gathered his strength and has finally broke the seal and reeks havoc on Mobius. Unwilling to fight his son again Zaruth has locked himself away into the void. The others stood against him along with their Titans. (You may fight with Chimera and bring darkness upon all plains of existence or fight along side the gods of light.) Characters: Gods of Nimagi Followers of the Gods Titans of Nimagi Rynk Equinox the Guardian Hedgehog Rules You cant be stronger than the gods you can beat the Titans but it will very hard due to their size (*Cough*god of war 3 *Cough*) ACT1: The Seal Breaks Chimera sits on his throne, Ripper his titan hell hound sits near him. " Just a little more about 4 more monthes then I shall be free from this place... Free to roam the surface and even the Realm of Salvation once more... Dear old dad cant do anything to stop me now nehehahahaha." In the Realm of Salvation Zaruth its on this throne along with the other eleven gods. "He's almost free... Chimera is almost free from this seal... I dont think I have the heart to seal him back my children.." "We're able to seal him back we just have to find the right scrolls!!" Prometheus replied. "Do you know how many scrolls there are in the Vault of Reality since we sealed him 9 hundred million years ago?! Its like trying to find a grain of sand in in a bottomless ocean!" Fenrir sneered. "Cronos is the keeper there he should know..." Damious put in. "Cronos is an old fart who probably forgot where it is the building is taller than he is that much knowledge can even drown a titan." Rath spoke. Zaruth got up from his throne. " My children, We have to options if you can find the sealing scroll in time use it as soon as that seal holding him now breaks. If you cant then war of the gods sees a new dawn like it did 9 hundred million years ago. The only difference is that I shall not be joining you this time." "We understand father but where will you be?" Freya asked worried. "I will be in the void until all this is over. Keep an eye on the mortals while I'm gone they will be the first targets of Chimera when he finally breaks lose." Zaruth said as he faded away. Some time after the events of the tournament, Rynk found herself walking through a Warp Ring, appearing in a similar park. She recalled briefly that something interesting happened there, not quite recalling just then that the park was where the underworld deity first appeared to her. A Vision of Chimera appeared behind her but disappeared quickly. "So we meet again eh?" The midget-lynx span around repeatedly, head darting in multiple directions as she barely caught a glimpse of the vision. "Wuzzah? ... What just... meet? Huh? Pardon?" "Rynk, Mortal who I've chosen for the tournament.." The vision appears in front of her, it lingered longer this time. "I seek your loyalty once again, A war to regain my rightful place in the realm of salvation. You see 9 hundred million years ago I cared for the mortals but was wrongfully imprisoned in the Realm of Punishment. The other gods are the truly the corrupted ones. Join my army help bring their followers to their knees." He extended a hand to her a smile grew across his face. "... H-hold on," Rynk rubbed her head a bit. "Why wer- how... How were you at the tournament thing? Never mind. Where'r we goin'?" "First it was a vision of me at the tournament second I'll be taking you to the Realm of Punishment my war for my freedom will be discussed in great detail once you get there. Hurry and take my hand don't make me wait, I have little tolerance." He motioned with his fingers for her to get closer. "... Yeah sure, whatever," She took his hand. Rynk and the vision was sinking under ground. Screams of tortured souls could be heard, Demons littered the area. It seemed like she saw every sin in a matter of minutes. The vision disappeared, Chimera was clearly visible with Ripper at his side. "Its been some time someone who wasn't a demon visited." Ripper spoke. "This Mortal trained under me during the tournament, Rynk meet Ripper my Titan a key component in my escape." Rynk looked Ripper over a bit before holding up a sort of wave of her hand, turning it outward with her thumb pointed aside. "Sup?" Ripper slammed his paw near Rynk missing her. "Don't "sup" me mortal chew toy!" "Now Ripper play nice with the mortal shes going to help us." Chimera said jokingly. "Now onto business no doubt my father Zaruth has felt the seal breaking, which means he recruited the leader of that acursed island and his friends." "And we're waiting for it to break so you can get out and have happy-slaps with yer' dad?" Rynk guessed. "Happy-slaps? The hell are you talking about..." Chimera turn to Rynk. "Fighting, brawling," She began talking out of sync with her mouth. "We-must-do-battle-TO-reSTORE-my-hon'r," Her tone returned to normal. "That sort of thing. That IS what you're doing right? I mean, getting out doesn't really matter if they just put you back in." "Right... in about 4 days The seal will break. thats when my army will first swarm Mobius then the Realm of Salvation." Chimera sat back on his throne. "Until then entertain Ripper." "... Uh..." She looked over to Ripper. "... Like we're fighting?" He lowered his head. "No..." He snarled baring his teeth 2 more eyes grew in the center of his head. "All you have to do is RUN...." "Whoa..." She walked up to him, going on her "tippy-toes" to get a better look at the eyes. "How's that work? Hey, can you look in multiple directions? That's so cool!" "......." Ripper just stayed silent. The midget-lynx poked him on the chest. "Boop." "Ripper roar at her and tried to bite down on her head. Rynk's ears laid back as his teeth sunk through skin but hit a metal surface below. Rynk turned her head up, biting at his cheek. Ripper reared back. "Did you just bite me?!?" "Nope. Totally somebody else," She teased. A red liquid and a blue liquid started faintly sliding down the midget-lynx's face from the puncture on her head, neither mixing into the other. She licked(stupid auto-correct) her teeth a bit. "Damned Mortal!!" Ripper breathed in then exhaled fires shot from his mouth. Rynk leaned back away from the flames. "... Toasty." (Allo) The seal started to crack demons started to crawl out. "It has begun.... finally." Chimera got up from his throne. "Hm?" Rynk looked over, hand placed in front of Ripper. "And no cheap shots." Chimera walked over to the crack in the seal. "Alright its time to start." He touched the seal and it shattered. "Cool," Rynk stepped over. "So are we gonna get suits and ties? Oh my goodness, 'god' lawsuits... 'god'suits." Chimera ignored her and the broken seal teleported them to mobius. (Continue this below cuz the two are about to intersect.) (M'kay) At the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's Base Asonja sat boredly in the corner, flipping what seems to be a Chaos emerald in the air a few times. He seemed to have no-say in this conversation. Axel sat in his chair sleeping. murrering something in his sleep. Raven sat on her bar stool as usual, trying to figure out her Rubix cube, which was about the size of her head. Suddenly, Zikuto's spirit knocked a leg off of Raven's stool, making it seem like it just broke out of the blue. He snickered and rolled back a bit. The chair tipped to the side, bringing Raven with it. She faceplanted on the ground, the chair and her Rubix Cube cast away. "Owe.." She muttered. "Are you okay, Raven?" Zikuto's spirit asked. He was floating above her. "If you were solid right now.. I swear.. I'd be shredding you to pieces." She growled inaudible as she pushed upwards to get her face away from the ground. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny..." He says as he sits down and picks up the Rubix cube. To her, it was just floating. "Mind if I solve this?" "Sure.. While I schedule a appointment to the face distortion doctor.." Raven growled as she walked off to the nearest bathroom. "You're perfectly fine Raven..." He muttered, seeming to take the joke seriously as he quickly solves the Rubix Cube. "What do you even like to do...?" ".. Why would you want to know?" She said slyly as she popped her head out of the bathroom. "You just seem...really upset all of the time...I dont really like seeing you upset..." He says as he floated to the table, putting the rubix cube on the table. "I thought that I would do something funny to cheer you up..." He made himself visible, but still transparent. Axel found him self in a dark empty space mist covered the ground. He was dreaming."Back here again... Something important must be happening..." Axel fell off his chair but was still sleep. "Uh.. Well, anything that involves puzzles... Reading.. Constellations.. And.. Um.. Damn it, I'm a nerd for saying this, but.. I like watching anime." Raven replied, chuckling nervously. "A...nime?" He tilted his head. "What's that? I dont think it sounds nerdy..." "D-Don't ask.. It's Uh, a sort of a type of.. A cartoon.. Wait. You don't even know what a cartoon is, don't you?" Raven asked. "Nope..." He shook his head. "I'll watch it with you if you want..." Axel looked around the emptiness. "Alright what do you have to show me this time." Axel looked up into the darkness. An old hedgehog appeared before him. "Stop your shouting mortal, I swear you think just because your Fenrir's former student you can demand answers." "Cronos..." Axel simply replied. "Right eye." Cronos retorted coldly mocking Axel's right eye which was permanently purple. "The gods have important business with you and your friends. They will explain it when you get there." "Your blind you cant be talking about poeple's eyes...." Axel pouted turning away. "I'll make sure to remember that remark the next time you visit the vault of reality...." Cronos replied fading away." Axel woke up. "GUYS!!!" Zikuto looked over at Axel. Asonja was asleep so he didnt seem to be interested. "Lemme guess, lemme guess.. You got a dream from a god, titan, and or mortal who needs our help?" Raven asked. "....... You rippa you." He said in an Australian accent. " You read my mind but yeah Cronos came to me in my dream. and wanted me to bring you guys.... Z You'll have to stay here cuz I like you the least..." She blinked. "No, Axel. If I'm going, he's going too. We need him." Raven insisted, swaying her tail calmly. Zikuto had a look of 'Oh my god Im actually loved' face. He even made a whimpering noise as a thank you. "This is too important to bring him!!!!" Axel whined. "Besides he wasn't trained by any of the gods. "Was too!" Zikuto said. He appeared in front of Axel, in his spirit form. "I was trained under Prometheus like Asonja was!" He headbutted Zikuto. "LIES YOU WERNT ANY WHERE IN THAT STORY PAGE!!!" "Let me rephrase.. If he can't go, I will not go. He deserves to go as much as we do. So, it's either bring him along, or go by yourself." Raven stated. Axel groaned. "Why do you care this much about him...... FIne but Z I swear to Zaruth if you talk out of line I cant and wont save you. just cuz your a spirit doesnt mean you can get hit by them." "You do realize your head went right through me, right...?" He says with crossed arms. His ghost wolf tail just flicks. "Shut up or ima make a ghost busters reference!!!" Axel said walking to the middle of the room. "did you know that Sony messed up Ghostbusters?" He asked "No duh.." Raven replied. "And you're welcome Zikuto.." She added as she walked out of the bathroom fully. He floated over and hugged Raven. Strangely, she actually felt his presence. It felt rather warm instead of cold. "Thanks." "Don't mention it.." Raven muttered as she started turning a bit red. The warm presense left as he solidified again into semi-transparent white figure. His tail was going crazy. "Nobody's actually been that nice to me, even back in the old days." "tch lets just go" A portal to the Realm of Salvation and Axel walked through. Zikuto slyly went back into Asonja, waking him up. "Huh..what...Oh..." He gets up. "What did I miss?" "A dream, a broken chair.. And trying to explain what Anime is to Zikuto." Raven replied as she followed Axel reluctantly through the portal. "Okay...?" He muttered, before following Raven into the portal. The portal closed behind Asonja a few strobe light effects later they appeared in the Realm of Salvation. The gods were not in their thrones. "Where is everyone?" Axel asked looking around. Asonja crossed his arms and looked around. "I'd wonder the same thing...and this better be good." "If we was summoned by the gods it has to be something super awesome." Axel replied. "Everything isnt super awesome Axel." A Female hedgehog who's fur was Half white and Half black walked out from behind a god's throne. Asonja tosses his gray Chaos Emerald around for a moment. "If it's not super awesome like Axel states, then what's going on?" He spoke normally "HEY EQUINOX!!!!" Axel shouted making the kawaii potato face. "Hey Axel long time no see, but what you all where called here is of great importance. Im sure you all know the God Chimera right? He was sealed in the realm of punishment 9 hundred million years ago in 4 days the seal will break. His army will first ascend onto Mobius and cause chaos then will arrive in the Realm of Salvation. For as long as the war rages you can no longer return to Mobius your freedom fighter guild.... unfortunately be torn to shreds. Im sorry Axel." Equinox broke the news to them. Asonja seemed to stop. "So you're saying that everything's going to be ripped apart by Chimera? He's gonna be a pain in the ass to beat from the sounds of it..." He muttered. He was strangely eager but he wasnt showing it "So Shira, Mahdi, Everyone will......" Axel's voice started to shake. "Yes Everyone will be destroyed by Chimera's army." Equinox confirmed. "Well...this is gonna suck..." Asonja muttered, and put the emerald in his pocket. "So, what do we do?" Raven nodded. "And why are we the only ones here?" She added on curiously. " Because you 3 are the only ones that the gods have mercy upon and plus the gods hate to waste the talents of the ones they trained. Since time moves faster in here and the Realm of Punishment..... all you can do is watch.." As Equinox said that the seal broke demons started crawling out of the seal. "Uh.. Anyone else see that?" Raven said as she quickly drew her katanna. "Yeah...and this doesnt look good..." He burst into orange flames, meaning he's at Level 1. Axel just laid on the floor as he saw the demons surround the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's base. "Im sorry... I cant...." He looked mentally broken. "Okay, that's.. Not what I expected." Raven muttered as she unwillingly sheathed her katanna. "Now all we can do is watch.. But I know they won't give up without a fight." "True but they cant keep fighting their are too many of them." Equinox bent down trying to snap Axel back. "I cant sit here and watch...!" Asonja growled, and clenched his fists. The heat in the room started to increase as the fire slowly turned red. "We have to do something...!" "Well you cant not without Damious' approval" Equinox said grimly "Then where is he?!" He was flaring up, literally. His right eye was caught in the red flame, meaning he's actually close to snapping. "She... Damious is a she.. you jerk...." Equinox said flicking Asonja on the head. Raven looked downwards at Nimagi, gritting her teeth. "What does an Ocean God have to do with this, Equinox?" Asonja growled, rubbing his head. He doesnt think that well when he's pissed. He did however remain silent though he was still on fire. "Considering shes the smartest of the gods... excluding the titans she is the 2nd in command now that Zaruth is gone. The gods are currently in a meeting to find away to deal with this." Equinox replied. Asonja was still a bit flared, accidentally putting Raven's tail tip on fire. Axel still lied on the ground. "Everyone..... " Asonja put out Raven's tail fire, still ablaze. "This is making me so pissed...I want to beat them to death..." "You'll get that chance when they break into the Realm of Salvation." Fenrir said walking over to them. "Good...I cant wait to set them on fire..." He smirked a bit and chuckled. "All of them will burn..." "Woah there, don't get Fenrir on me, Asonja," Raven said, poking him. "Whats wrong with him.." He nodded towards Axel he barley moved since Equinox gave him the news. Rynk looked about the Mobius zone, gathering her barrings. "No idea.. Probably just frightened of what's to become of Nimagi.. I mean, it's like your a parent and you're watching your kid die. Since Axel was the leader, and the other were like his children.. Well, it's just heartbreak I guess.." Raven muttered. Asonja finally calmed down and crossed his arms. "Most likely. Though, lets just hope we can get there ASAP." He said. Raven nodded, although she didn't look very hopeful. "I know this sounds like an idiot Statement.. With lives getting lost and all what.. But.. I'm going to my miss my Willow Tree.." She muttered. "I actually loved that tree. I was gonna name it Wilson." Asonja joined in, chuckling a bit. He was trying to keep the atmosphere a bit cheerful for a while. Raven held her breath, trying not to laugh. "You were going to call it WILSON?" She said, starting to laugh. "Yup! Wilson the Willow!" Asonja laughed as well. "It has a ring to it." "Yeah, sure does!" She added on, grinning. But as she looked back at base, it melted off quickly, and was replaced by a horror struck face. Fenrir slamed his tail on a column braking it. "BE SERIOUS WHEN THOSE DEMONS GET HERE YOU'RE GUNNA FIGHT THEM! I CAN"T STAND JOKING AT A SERIOUS TIME." "I don't think i have the will to fight...." Axel said. Asonja sighed a bit, and put his hands behind his head, watching with hidden horror as well. "Now what...? We're just gonna sit here or what?" He muttered. "I don't know.. I just don't know.." She muttered quietly. Slowly, she turned away from the battle. "Just got to get it out of my head.." Raven muttered. "I agree..." He sighed and turned around as well. "Im gonna find something to do. Want to join me on my quest to find something while we wait for battle?" He asked Raven. "Er.. No thanks. I'm good.." She replied slowly, as if she were purposely trying to pronounce every syllable. Asonja looked a bit concerned by her actions, and sighed. "Go ahead and have some alone time. Come talk to me if you need any help." He said and he walked back to his usual corner, looking at his grey Chaos Emerald. Raven laid down on her back on the floor. She let out a deep breath. "Okay.. You're okay.. Baka baka baka Baka baka baka baka baka..." She started muttering, not shutting up. Asonja didnt seem to mind her muttering. He just fell asleep instead. "You two protect Axel while he's going through his...... sadness Chimera and his pawn from the tournament plus his titan will be here any minute. Thats an order from a god." He walks off. Raven gave a thumbs up. "Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka." She kept repeating "Baka" over and over again in boredom. The midget lynx turned to Chimera. "So... we're heading to your dad now or where?" "We will be arriving at the Realm of salvation in 4 hours just do something here kill then innocent idk." Chimera said waving his hand for her to go away. "... Charming," She rolled her eyes before looking about. "Hm..." With a shrug and an arm resting behind her head, the midget-lynx strolled forward through the area. Asonja snored quietly in his corner. He had nothing to do. Axel still layed on the floor sobbing. (Should I be having the Rynk-ness interacting with the other people right now? ~Trisell) (I dunno. Im not really as active anymore for some reason. So I dunno -Sonicsilva1) (Ima potato... had too much cookies `~~~ you'r friendly neighbor hood Brudikai) Chimera watched the sky. "ITS TIME RYNK!" Asonja still snored quietly. He seemed to be dreaming something from his constant movement. "Baka 201.. Baka 202.. Ba-" Raven's ha hit the floor, and she was out cold. Asonja dropped his Chaos Emerald and it rolled to Raven's head. It started to glow a bit. "What exactly am I suppose to do again?!" The lynx called over. "Kill people or something?!" "I'll show you who to kill.." They both teleported into the Realm of salvation demons where already theire fighting angels. "Remember those other people from the tournament? I want you to find me and kill them got it?" "Uh... what if some of them are from a different Mobius?" Rynk asked while raising her hand. (Also, awaiting reply on the other roleplay, just reminding.) "I Have no business with a "different Mobius" just them the ones at the Tournament." Chimera walked to the god's sanctuary. "Uh... 'Kay..." She began walking somewhat aimlessly. "People! Helloooooooo!" Axel looked at Rynk and just did nothing. Eventually the midget-lynx saw Axel, and began walking over. "Hey... so... wait you're one of the people from th- ! ... Oh yeah, you were the guy that went all crazy when that other guy got the names of his trainer wrong or something." Asonja got up, rubbing his eyes for a second. He put his glasses on and cleaned them. "Alright, what did I miss?" "Its you the... person from... the tournament." Axel said. "Yep," She nodded. "Apparently I'm supposed to kill you or something. Any idea why that's a thing?" "Chimera is just butt hurt for being seal for 900,000,000 years" Equinox replied. Rynk jerked her attention over to Equinox. "Uh... hi... suddenly. nine-hundred million? A little excessive don't ya think?" Asonja looked around, seeing nobody but himself and Raven whom was still asleep "Uhh...hello?" Raven curled herself into a ball, her tail wrapped protectively around her. "Baka..." She muttered in her sleep, apparently still counting as she slept. Asonja crawled over to her and poked her a few times. "Sorry to wake you but...have you seen my Emerald? I dunno where it went..." She opened an eye. "It's over to the left of you.." She replied, and closed her eye and went back to sleep in boredom. Before she realized, Asonja's eyes flashed red for a moment and he smirked. "Good...thank you..." He said in a rather harsh tone. He takes the Emerald and walks back, a knife now in his other hand. Raven didn't react to the knife, because she was asleep. But in her sleep, she gave a shudder, as if she realized the knife. Asonja smirked at her. "Soon...very soon you'll be my first victim..." He muttered, and smirked as well. His cheeks seemed to be a bit pink. In reply, she twitched again. But after it, she was still as a stone. It seemed whatever was or had happened to her had stopped. He looked away from her, still smiling with his red eyes. "Everyone...will soon bleed...nobody will get passed me..." He kept muttering things to himself. To Raven they got louder and louder, like he was possessing her mind Fenrir punched Asonja. " OF ALL TIMES THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE "THAT" TYPE OF PERSON!!" "Oh cmon, gimme a chance..." He rolled his eyes, and rubbing his cheek from the punch. "I would like to show my colors." "Do you realize that if you kill them your just gunna make your self easier to kill? And dont you think Axel suffered enough that his friends beside you guys.. Harm anyone here and I'LL kill you got it!!" Fenrir snatched the knife rom Asonja and snapped it in half with no effort. He sighed and shrugged, shaking his head. "Whatever...I hear ya loud and clear..." It seems that he either doesnt care or already has a loophole. Fenrir walked away. He pulled out another knife and started to sharpen it quietly. He even hummed quietly like he was minding his own business. Raven gave another violent shuddr, and woke up panting. "Just a dream.. Just a dream.. Not real.. Not really at all.." She muttered, rocking back and forth. Asonja or whomever was looking at Raven, and smirked. He crawled over and put his knife to her chin. "Yes...it's just...a dream..." He spoke softly and creepily (Guys, please don't roleplay so far ahead of others when they can't respond at the time.) Axel saw this then snapped out of his depression drop kicking Asonja and starts punching him punching him repeatedly. "ARGH AXEL WHAT THE F**K?!" He kicked him off Rynk's ears went up at the sight of the sudden violence. "Uh... aren't I the one supposed to be beating on you guys or something? ... This is a bad time isn't it?" "YOU HAVE A KNIFE POINTED AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND I ALREADY HAD SHIRA, MAHDI AND THE OTHERS DIE DO YOU REALLY THINK IMA LOSE ANYONE ELSE!!! " You could tell that something was wrong with him. like he wasnt mentally 100%. 'Asonja' stood up, smirking with the knife still in hand. "I wouldnt say this is a bad time...I'll be giving this punk here a bad time...something I wanted to give him a long time ago even if he is broken..." He started to sharpen the knife, still smirking Fenrir just watches. "Axel you have my permission to kill him." "My my brother quite the change of mind eh?" Chimera casually waked up next to Fenrir. "Kind of bold to just walk up to me you know that we'll be the first to kick your ass." Fenrir said as they both turned to each other. He spun his sharpened knife and grinned, like he didnt have a care in the world. Axel formed plasma in his hand. instead of it's usual purple color it turned red. "Come on...do you really have what it takes to kill your 'best friend'?" He said and smirked. His voice was not like his usual voice. He sounded like someone else but looked just Asonja. "I believed you could truly be good chance after chance and you just ruined it this time you've gone to far.... Trying to kill your friend in the middle of a war is unforgivable Asonja.. I would hate to say this but you are a disgrace to your parent's honor. THEY F*CKING DIED TO MAKE SURE YOU'D JOIN THE RESISTANCE!!! I treated you like you were my brother.... Your a traitor now...and now.... I HATE YOU!!" Axel charged at Asonja plasma in his hands. He just smirked and swayed to the right slashing Axel's side, drawing blood. "What, you think I was going to stand there and take that?" He slid on the ground, gripping the knife still. Something was odd about the knife itself; it wasnt any normal knife you'd find in any store or anywhere for that matter. "You treated me like a brother? HA! You were nothing but a jerk to me. You're always so smug and cocky...it's all about you nowadays, isnt it?" He says, his reflection on the bloody knife. "I've come to shut that mouth of your, and for good." Why would he say that if he's already been here for the past 5 hours? "Haven't seen you OR raven at least TRY and step up, I'm in the front because I spearhead the Nimagi resistance the leader has to set an example.. but if you want to shut me up aim for my mouth and if you make another Undertale reference your gunna get dunked on..." Axel touched his side seeing the blood. "Like what you just did? Jesus, now you're breaking like 16 walls now..." He rolled his eyes, spinning his blade around. Some of Axel's blood was on Asonja's clothing. Normally he'd be freaking out about that right about now. Axel seemingly teleported infront of Asonja andpunched him in the chin with a punched enhanced by his vector control. He hits the wall, but gets out from it. He made a little dent on where he impacted the wall. "And that one...so that's about 17 walls you have broken so far." "I'll break your neck count on it..." "I'll break both of your necks if you two don't shut up.." Raven growled quietly, getting up. 'Asonja' looked at Raven, smirking. "Looks like you're awake. Did you have a good sleep...?" She narrowed her eyes at him, glaring. She didn't respond as she walked past him, hitting his shoulder on the way purposely as she passed. "My my, someone's pissed." He chuckled. "Did that nightmare creep you out?" Again, she completely ignored him. "So, now what should we do..?" She asked Equinox blankly. "We can't stand here forever." He looked at his knife for a moment, thinking. He wiped Axel's blood off with his sleeve. He hummed a song quietly to himself, but it sounded like a creepy tone. Perhaps I should go now? I am not myself anymore...it's hard to be normal... He thought. "... Okay well I'm going to just... yeah..." Rynk began to stroll away from the violence. Axel Kneed Asonja in the face then clotheslined him. Fenrir and Chimera started fighting the two seemed evenly matched at the time. "You can start by helping Altair evacuate the lost souls to safety while the Valkyries fight the demons. After that you and Altair can fight the demons." Equinox said. Aw c'mon I wanted to fight the demons! ''Asonja thought but looked at Axel, getting back up. "This is a big waste of time..." He groans. "Why not fight the demons with the rest?" Raven blinked, and nodded to Equinox's words. "Er.. Where are the lost souls, though?" She asked, confused a bit. Equinox pointed to a tall building. "Hey! Captain Underworld!" The midget-lynx yelled over. "Anyone you want me to fight that DOESN'T have a limited attention span?!" Chimera pointed to Raven then went back to fighting his brother. "Uh..." Rynk slowly walked over to Raven. "So... you're not going to just turn around and get into some weird drama talk right?" Raven blinked. "Nah.." She muttered. "Not up for drama at the moment.." She added. "Okay... well the Chim-guy wants you dead so... I mean you could fight him or me I suppose." She nodded. "I might as well fight you.." She sighed, and drew her katanna. "En Garde." Fenrir and Chimera continue to fight throwing energy blasts. Rynk flexed out some claws from her toes and fingers before dashing at Raven, feet aiming to grab her face. Act 2 War Breaks Out Axel holds Asonja in a choke hold. Asonja suddenly formed into someone else with a slight glitch effect. He was wearing a green T-shirt, brown pants and brown boots. He smirked and kicked Axel off, holding his knife again. His hair changed from black to brown. "Do I look a bit familiar, Axel?" Raven dodged nimbly to the side, but stumbled a bit. Quickly, she slashed her katanna across her vulnerable right side, from her shoulder to her waist, when she was in mid leap. With her legs still extended, Rynk took hold of Raven's hands,keeping herself in a few-inches distance from the blades. She began retracting toward Raven, one fist sheathing its claws preparing for a punch. Raven grit her teeth and sheathed her sword. She hunched a bit and balled her hands into fists. "I like your moves.. But it will it be enough, do you think..?" Rynk decided to let go of Raven's arm, stepping back a bit as she stretched her arms and legs a little. When she realized she was being asked a question, she just looked to her upper-right and replied casually "... Yep." "Ok ENough UNDERTALE FOR ONE RP!!" Axel punched Asonja Making him fly into column. Raven nodded. "At least you speak honestly." She murmured. "And I'm sorry that I have to do this..," Quickly, in one fluid movement, Raven had unsheathed her claws and lunged at not her, but her ears. Fenrir kicks Chimera throw a tall building he flew after him. Chimera broke out of the rubble and swing kicks Fenrir to the ground. Rynk laid her ears back, Raven's claw grazing one of them. Rynk herself leaned back with Raven basically in her face. "So... am I poisoned right now or are you just trying to cut off my ears to make me mad?" Fenrir landed on his hands and reared a kick aiming for Chimera's chin. Axel and Asonja continued to fight. Raven blinked. "Sorry, their not poisonous." She responded, and quickly sweep kicked her to the ground before she could react. Asonja moved out of the way and swiped the knife at Axel, it was a few inches from his chest, but a red line from where Asonja swiped hit Axel on the chest making a cut mark. (warning bad one liner incoming) "This version of Asonja is a "cut" Above the rest eh..." He jumped up and Axe kicked Asonja on the wrist knocking the knife out his hands. "Seriously..." Asonja kicked him in the face. "You couldn't hold that in, could you? "Cut me some slack I cant stop now...." Axel rubbed his chin and punched Asonja in the stomach. "But you can! And if you cant!-" He right-hooked him in the face and kicked him to the ground. "THEN I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Axel Charged plasma and fired it in Asonja's face making him fall backwards. He backflipped into a wall. His mouth was bleeding a bit, as he growled at Axel. Axel got up his purple eye glowing. "fine no more holding back.." he touched his bleeding chest and used his plasma to cauterized the wound. "Fenrir's destruction 50% mode should at least knock you out...." Fenrir's symbol appeared behind him and the purple aura grew stronger. Asonja gets up, and gets back into his position. Axel could tell he was no longer in control, because he would've stopped at this point. "Try all the tricks you got...you wont take me down..." His eyes shined red. A hard metallic clang bashed against Raven's swipe. Rynk quickly span around, regaining her posture. "You're apologize for not poison me? ... Whatever, anyway, one sec'," She held up a wait finger while beginning to detach her singular earring. "I don't like fighting in my dress outfit but this kind of just... happened." Raven nodded slowly, but was a bit confused. (Also, a sweep kick is when the character sort of crouches, brings out a leg, and sweeps it underneath the other character, so they fall.) "Perhaps you can tell me why we're fighting gain..?" She asked curiously. "I feel like a video game demon possesed Asonja... whatever I wont lose .... ima still kill him..." Axel charged at Asonja faster this time. Somehow he caught up with him by tripping him and kicking him to a wall before he even hit the ground. "Uh Axel, if my observations are right, he IS possessed by a Video Game demon!" Raven shouted from across the area. ".... ya'know I could go off script and complain on who ever writes Asonja's dialog is could write better but we dont have enough glue to fix the fourth wall...." Axel punched Asonja through a column. Asonja said nothing and collapsed from the column. He was too beat up to continue at this point. (I am very aware of what a sweep-kick does.) "Chimera wanted me to kill all the tournament people," Rynk replied casually. "I don't really feel like killing random people though so it's just a battle to exhaustion." Raven blinked in surprise, but soon after nodded in acknowledgment. "Welp.. You're move I guess." She replied calmly, rooting herself to the ground as hard as she could. Asonja got up as much as he could. Raven noticed his grey eyes flashing from his blood red color. He was fighting the possession but was loosing hope already. She clenched her fists, but remained in front of Rynk. Although he was in danger, she would not break her concentration. Asonja leaned against the wall, suddenly loosing conciousness. A shadow seemed to rip out from him and vanished around a corner. Axel turned to normal. "good that should keep him sleeping...." A giant paw swiped Axel sending him into a bolder. "ow..... thats not gunna heal properly..." he removed him self from the rock and looked at his assailant. "Axel the current leader of the island its hard to believe your the one Chimera wanted for the tournament before that other one." "Ripper.... I dont think I have enough energy to fight you right now so why dont you get yourself a bone." Axel brushed himself off. Rynk took a step in front of Raven, tapping her foot against the floor repeatedly. Once warmed up, she thrusted her leg at Raven's kneecap with her right arm swiping toward her face to redirect any counter-attention. She was unprepared and fell onto her back, letting out a grunt. Slowly, she regained her feet and got back into her stance. This time she aimed a choke hold at Rynk's neck. Asonja wok up, but he couldnt move. After Axel's hits, it made his entire body numb. He could speak and move his head, but the rest of his body was numb. "Argh...What happened...?" Rynk didn't move her neck away, but instead lunged her hands, now extending claws, to dig into Raven's arms in a lock. Asonja watched the fight for a while before collapsing onto his side. "Aw man...now I cant see the fight normally..." He grumbled. Raven let out a startled hiss, and started to attempt and struggle out of the lock. When she found it was impossible, she kneed upwards towards her and Rynk's hands and loosened the lock. Asonja managed to move a bit, so now he was just rolling around, his arms and legs like spaghetti. "Almost...to the other wall..." Axel got in his stance weakly burn marks on his scarf and fur from Ripper's fire breath. Rynk's claws tore upward from the kick, slipping as the lynx decided to kick up as well, both feet repeatedly pounding at Raven as she rose and began falling from the gravity. Axel jumped up at Ripper but was knocked back down by Ripper's tail. Axel shot a plasma ball hitting RIpper in the eye before hitting a rock. Raven flinched and fell again. This time, she kicked upwards at Rynx before rolling backwards and regaining her feet. Asonja finally got to the other wall and watched the fight between Rynx and Raven, seeming to have a jealous look on my face. Raven seemed to be panting heavily, but ignored her weakening. She narrowed her eyes at Rynk. "You just don't give up, do you?" She asked quietly. Asonja suddenly started coughing up a bit of blood, and he covered his mouth. He gripped his chest for a moment with his other as he continued to cough constantly. He forced himself to stop, but then he continued again. "Not usually," Rynk shrugged, stepping back once again. "Guess it's safe to assume this is how it would have gone in the tournament? ... Y'know if I ever actually got to fight anyone during that thing... oy..." "Yeah.. Sorry about that." Raven replied simply. "If you don't me asking, why are you fighting with evil? I know Chimera was your mentor, but you don't have to follow in the foot steps of anyone." "Who says he's evil?" She shrugged. "Who says I'm following anyone's footsteps? I don't know any of you, and so far all I've heard is that someone got imprisoned for a long time by their family." Raven blinked. "Chimera is evil because he would destroy his own family members, and at the moment, that is his intention." "So you're saying that someone being put into a prison by his own kin '''wouldn't' make them angry and possibly want to kill them after a few hundred-thousand years?" She tilted her head with a slight smirk. "You want to stop the end of the world or whatever, go have fun with that. I'm just here to see how the family feud turns out... and maybe pain some people along the way." Raven narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps I was wrong about you. If pain is the only thing you wish to do.. As 2016 people say.. Come at me, bro." She snarled, and threw her vest to the side. Asonja noticed her vest was taken off. He stopped coughing for a bit, looking at it and then going back to Raven. She cannot be serious. He got himself up to the wall, and pushed himself off, but collapsed a few feet away from her. He coughed some more before getting back up. "R-raven...just knock it off! Call off the fight...it's not worth it anymore...!" He says before throwing his head down, coughing more blood onto the floor. He was really injured internally from Axel. Raven slowly backed away from Rynk. "I'll see you later.." She muttered. Then, she quickly ran to Asonja and knelt down. She noticed that his blood was a dark red, meaning he wasn't getting oxygen. That meant that his lungs were damaged massively. He coughed away from her, covering his mouth as well. His jacket sleeve was just covered in the blood. Raven clenched her fists. "Oh shit, oh shit.." She murmured. "I don't think I can fix this.. But.. A God can." She added quietly as she picked him up with ease. "It'll be alright, just close your eyes. Don't you dare give up on me, though." Raven said quietly as she started to run to Equinox. "I'll...try not to..." He coughed out. For a moment she thought she saw a shape of a dark grey heart on his chest that was hollow. It quickly faded, however so she couldnt get much of a good look at it. "This is where I die huh... cant even pass on the leadership to an heir.... Shira.. Mahdi the rest I be joining you soon. " Axel sighed as he laid unconscious. Ripper charges his fire breath. "Stay calm. We have a little detour before you get healed.." Raven muttered as she ran at Ripper. "Just stay calm.." Quickly, she barreled into Ripper to get Axel out of the way of fire. "Nope! Not letting anyone die today, stupid dog!" RIpper moved his head so that his flame breath followed them. " BURN TO ASH MORTALS!!!" Asonja seemed to clench a bit as the fire from Ripper bounced away from Raven and him. He created a Fire Shield much like the one from Sonic 3&K. It died off when the fire breath stopped. "Now Attack him, Axel!" Raven shouted as she once again took off running to Equinox. "I need you to heal him! If you can't get Damious or something, but he's dying! We need him healed and FAST!" Asonja's eyes were already a light grey. His irises were fading but not very quickly. They seemed to be fluctuating in color like Asonja was actually fighting to stay alive. Rynk strolled over to Raven and Asonja. "So is 'bro' like the same as say 'dude'? Oh and hi," She waved to Asonja. "You look really pain." He just groaned in pain as well. Rynk seemed to have noticed a dark grey hollow heart appear from his chest, but it quickly vanished like it was never there. "Argh...I dont think I can stay alive much longer..." "How... does... uh transplant?" She looked back and forth. "or will that one just vanish too?" "What're you talking about...?!" He says, before throwing his head back again, coughing a bit more blood. Luckily it didnt get on anybody, since that is plain gross. Equinox took Asonja from Raven. "I'll try to find Freya I need you to get Janus, Scylla and Prometheus HURRY!!" Asonja gripped his chest for a moment, looking at Raven before closing his eyes. Raven grit her teeth and nodded. "Got it." She replied, and took off running. "Please...hurry back..." Asonja muttered in his sleep before going completely unconscious. Rynk looked around herself. "... Huh." (So Axel is still on the ground unconscious...... and is left alone... ok then let me just rewrite the script..) Ripper crushes Axel with a massive paw. Rynk dashed over, shoving Ripper off, or at least attempting to. "Hey, I was gonna fight him!" "Dont get in my way mortal!! Im killing him!" Ripper shoved his massive head into Rynk. Rynk just kept pushing against his head. "Yeah, I noticed." Zikuto separated from Asonja and went beside Rynk. "You need some help getting this jackass off?" "Go ahead I could use another chew toy ." Ripper as two more eyes grew on his forehead. Equinox found Freya and gave asonja to her. "Freya please take care of him I have to go find Axel!" "Damious, and Kama should be on their way to help just hold on until then." Freya called as Equinox ran off. Raven kept running, looking around wildly. She closed her eyes and started taking in deep breaths. But since she didn't look where she was going, she crashed into Prometheus full on. Prometheus didnt collapse but picked her back up. "Why the rush, Raven? Something going on that I'm not aware about?" His grip was rather warm. Too warm to be normal. She was shaking intensely. "Chimera's apprentice Rynk and Ripper are here.. And Asonja is DYING.. We need your help!" "What?! Take me there, quickly!" He says, his hands engulfed in flames. "I'll show that mutt what for..." He growled. "A-Alright." She replied, and started dashing back to the center of commotion. He followed close behind. He saw Freya take Asonja but continued to follow Raven. When they got to where everyone else was, he got ready. "Hey, mutt, your fight's with me." Chimera punched Prometheus, Fenrir can be seen on the ground. "Now brother you know titans and gods can't fight now that I have my full power back I'll be the first of the gods to die." He growled, his hands lighting back on fire. "Are you crazy?! I'd rather die fighting than staying back! It's better if I had my student...or students...with me to help out." If only Asonja had this kind of determination... Rynk turned to Prometheus. "So... we're fighting you now?" "I suppose...but I have no intention of fighting you. I'm only here for Ripper." He says. "You seem to have good potential to be on the other side though..." He muttered to himself. "Aw, that's sweet," She smiled briefly. "Fact is, I'm just hear to find out what happened between Mr. Angry and the one-big-happy-family of reunions past." "So in short you're wondering about the whole bad family community of the gods..? Er, no offense to them though." Raven asked. Prometheus shrugged. "Eh. I'm just here because, you know, I have a job. And that job is making sure fire is existent in the world. I dunno about 'Mr. Angry' but, I'd like to find out too one day..." "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED 900,000,000 YEARS AGO I WAS ROBBED OF FATHER'S BLESSING , YOU ALL TRAPPED ME KEEPING WATCH OVER DEMONS AS PUNISHMENT." Chimera's aura exploded around him. " FOR THAT I'LL RIP EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU APART!!!" "That sounds like it's not my problem..." Prometheus smirked and shrugged. "Were you part of it?" Rynk asked Prometheus. "I dont know anymore, it's such a long time ago. I hardly remember what I had for dinner 1,000,000 years ago..." He rubbed his head for a moment. Chimera tackles Prometheus sending them both through a mountain. Due to the force the mountain crumbles. Equinox finds Axel still unconscious, she puts his head on her lap. "Cmon Axel wake up please.." Prometheus blasts out of the mountain, entirely in flames. He kicks Cimera to another mountain to the left. "Jerk, I wasnt even ready...That was a cheat shot." He growled. Asonja coughed in Freya's arms, a bit of less blood going everywhere. He was getting really pale. Chimera stops himself and charges a dark energy blast. and fires it at Prometheus. Rynk pressed a finger to her lower lip before turning to Ripper. "So it's you, me, and Chimera right? Everyone else is the enemy?" Prometheus noticed and moved out of the way, almost getting engulfed in it. He charged toward Chimera, aiming a flaming fist at him. Chimera dodges it. "Im not at 80% power brother Or have you forgotten that I could beat you.... Im starting to think I was sealed in the realm of punishment only out of the fear of the rest of you." He blasts Prometheus point blank with a dark matter blast. He smacked down onto the ground, creating a massive energy explosion. The result was a large crater with Prometheus in the center, a mile deep in the hole. Axel was still out cold Equinox started calling his name in hopes that would wake him up. Axel heard her voice but couldn't respond, Equinox's voice distorted and started to sound like someone else. Chimera continued to fire dark matter blasts at Prometheus. He threw his arms which were parallel to the ground, as he made a fire shield. They blocked most of them, but the rest broke the shield, making more explosions. CHimera Teleports infront of Prometheus "Goodbye Prometheus.. " Fenrir tackles Chimera making his blast miss "Prometheus NOW!!!" "Uh... no," Rynk lit up a blue marble-like shade, slamming into Fenrir to get him off Chimera. He still fired a massive blast at Chimera, making a Napalm-like explosion. Rynk leaped at the blast immediately but in the rush could not tell if she was going to get between it and Chimera in time. He landed next to Rynk. His hands were in flames, almost blue flames. "That should've at least burned him to a crisp..." He muttered. Raven blinked. "Welp. I'll just.." She looked around. "Yeah.." She muttered, and walked off to find Janus and Scylla. Chimera got up patting out the fire in his fur and wings. "I'll admit that hurt alot actually now NO MORE HOLDING BACK!!!!" His aura turned from dark purple to black. Prometheus grunted and burst into red flames, getting into position. Meanwhile Axel found himself in the void this time there was a bright light a voice called to him. "Axel 13th leader of Nimagi, wake up your friends need you. You wont beat Chimera with this power but you can stall him until Raven comes back with Janus." Axel finally woke up he rubbed his head as he sat up. "How long was I out?" "That's my cue then," Rynk ran after Raven. Asonja was doing a bit better, but he still couldnt get up and walk around yet. Axel got up he was wearing different clothes his scarf and goggles were fixed. Equinox looked at him in shock like she saw something he couldn't. "You ok E?" Axel looked around then at Chimera. Prometheus was at the scene with Chimera. They seemed to have been fighting before Axel came along. "Oh, greetings Axel." Prometheus said. "Hey prometheus.. Hey Asshole..." Axel said the Jewels on his pants buckle turning purple. "What worthless mode has my father blessed you with this time...." Chimera said blasting Prometheus away into a a column. "I Dont know I like the robe it gave me and Feel stronger now... I might not be able to beat you but but im tougher than the last time." Axel Charged at Chimera running into his punch. Axel pushed against Chimera's fist feeling the effects of the punch. Chimera's expression changed to confusion. Axel retaliated with a punch of his own. soon both was having a pushing match their auras mixing. up Raven I dont know how much longer until this mode is used up!!" Axel thought. Prometheus removed himself from the column and burst into flames again. He jumped in with Axel, turning the punching match into a 2v1. The shadow under Chimera started to move and grow, Ripper formed from it with fire in his mouth. Odin Kicked Ripper making his fire breath miss. "Not today mutt..." Odin formed a spear made of light. Both Titans stood facing each other Towering over the battle field. "What?! Odin? What're you doing here?" Prometheus stated. "Saving both of you and plus to my knowledge I was the only one who beaten Ripper." Odin said grinning a cocky simile. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Ripper charged at Odin trying to claw him Odin simple dodged his attack occasionally cutting Ripper with his light spear. Prometheus smirked and his flames vanished. "Never thought I'd thank you, Odin. I have to check on my student." He vanished in flames. "HEY WAIT IM STILL HERE!!!" Axel lost the pushing match and was sent back, he skid across the ground still on his feet he barely dodged a blast from Chimera and started running chimera followed trying to blast him. " F*CK F*CK F*CK F*CK F******CK!!!" Axel broke off the script HEY "SONICSILVA, DUSKSTAR... is that warrior cats type of thing? Anyway HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!" An auburn adolescent person with brown glasses a looked at Axel and pushed him back into the script. "Not now...Dusk isnt here right now I'll be with you in a second..." He goes back to YouTube. Dont push my character dude... a rad awesome dude who clearly doesn't have a major ego started typing. You're ruining the set already, typed the majorly depressive adolescent. Just go back to the play and I'll think of something. Axel still ran. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" Prometheus came back and smacked Chimera a few meters away. "Sorry for the wait. He almost died but he's fine. Just needed a bit of my energy." Chimera teleported back. "Tch Im getting annoyed!!!" "You should be." Prometheus said. "I'd hate it when Im fighting a Titan who isnt annoyed." He says as he gets in his fighting position. "um Prometheus thats your brother Chimera... hes a god just like you...." Axel said. "...I think I might've given Asonja TOO much of my energy..." Prometheus sighed. "Or I'm delusional. It's been like almost a billion years, I can hardly remember anything." Chimera sucker punches Prometheus into the ground and puts Axel in a choke hold. "Ack ugh cough.... other choking noises" Axel said trying to get free. "Hey it would be nice if... idk A CERTAIN PERSON COULD HELP!!!" Prometheus rolled his eyes and pried Chimera away from Axel before kicked him in to the chest to send him away to a mountain. "There. Happy?" "Prometheus your more wise than this whats wrong with you are you drunk off the honey tree or something!!" Axel said rubbing his neck. "Hey, I backed off from that years ago...." He did a slight hiccup and a small flame came out when he did so. "So no...I'm not. I thought maybe you could handle it." " He.... is a GOD................. I am a MORTAL." Axel said w\flailing his arms. Chimera Kicked Axel into the mountain he was in. "Yeah...Im aware of that but it wouldnt hurt for you to try..." Prometheus muttered before throwing fire balls at Chimera. (Yeah, just to clarify for future, I'm also waiting on Raven since I sent Rynk off to chase her. ~Trisell) (yeh) Raven was running around, looking for Janus. She didn't feel the presence of Rynk as she did, though. After a few minutes of aimlessly running, she found Janus. "Oi! We need your help!" She shouted from a few meters away. (And Axel, yeh, mah username is based off Warrior cats) (le cool I love that series so much) 3 Janus(s) Looked at Raven one the normal size of a titan and 2 Wearing red and blue he size of a normal mortal. they spoke in unison. "Which one... "Let's see.. Well, we could use all of you. One should help Prometheus fight Chimera, and another could help Axel and Asonja recover from damage. Or one could find Scylla." Raven replied quickly. (Favorite character?) The giant one nodded "I'll go help Prometheus, Blue Janus work on your seal to trap Chimera back, Red Janus find Cronos aswell as Scylla." The two nodded. (Firestar you?) (Ravenpaw, but since he isn't featured much... I sort of like Stormfur.) Raven nodded, to the three of them, and ran back towards the commotion. Axel Got back up his mode Finally running out. "Damn it...." He fell to one knee. Prometheus stood in front of Axel, in flames again. "You need to head back and heal. I'll take care of Chimera." (Sorry guys, I was playing Trove XD) (Okay, the point of Rynk CHASING RAVEN was that she's trying to stop Raven from getting to Janus. WAIT, FOR, THE, PERSON, TO, RESPOND. PATIENCE people.) (i dont even think she even noticed you typed that you where following her.) ("Raven was running around, looking for Janus. She didn't feel the presence of Rynk as she did, though. After a few minutes of aimlessly running, she found Janus. "Oi! We need your help!" She shouted from a few meters away. " She noticed...) (Um.. You do realize Raven started running a long time before Rynk noticed and ran after her, right..? I mean, they were probably both going at the same speed, but there's no way Rynk could've gotten there before her.. But, if you want to interact, Raven's doubling back, so.. -Dusky) (yay confusing directions!!!- Brud) "The giant Janus stepped behind Axel and Prometheus. (Considering you don't know Rynk's top speed, that's not the case, but regardless, in the future can we PLEASE WAIT FOR PEOPLE TO BE ABLE TO RESPOND TO THINGS THAT INVOLVE THEM? I'm not using caps to sound mad. I just want that to be clear because as we see here, it led to an issue. And now they're all back so Rynk chasing them was pointless. Regardless, for this occasion I'll just move on because I'd rather salvage the roleplay than hold a grudge.) *By the power of plot-convolution, Rynk no longer was ever chasing after Raven and instead just decided to stand by around Chimera, charging up energy or whatever* (sorry but if we was going to do that the rp would kinda be at a stand still waiting for the other person to come back which could mean the rp's death and I dont know how to work a defibrillator.- brud) Axel fell on his butt Ripper and Odin was still fighting. Prometheus attacked Chimera again, punching him across the face with a flaming fist. Axel thought he felt Asonja's presence nearby but it quickly faded like it was erased. "F*ck that!!!" Axel broke the fourth wall by grabbing Asonja in from the next scene. "We're getting our asses handed to us and your just gunna fade from the battle... Not happen'n!!!!" He didnt seem to respond after that and just remained limp and was put back into the next scene even though it was right after that. Raven ran to them quickly. "'Ello. I got the three Janus(s) to help. Anything else I need to do?" She asked, panting a bit. Prometheus stood back to Raven and the Janus versions. "Hello Raven, Janus. Mind helping me battle Chimera for a while? And...Im worried about Asonja. He's been...different. Like he isnt who he is anymore." "Oh... hey there," Rynk began walking toward the Janus versions and Raven. "Hi.. And sure, Prometheus." Raven replied, grinning. "I've been waiting to kick his ass all day." She added, looking determined. He patted her head. "Great! How about I make this shot fair for ya." He put Chimera in a Full-Nelson. "Go ahead Raven! Take a shot!" Meanwhile, Asonja was 2 miles away from the battle, holding a knife. His head twitched a few times, seeming to act normal. He was walking toward the battlefield with just his knife. All he heard was whispering of a single person in his mind telling him what to do. Raven ran at Chimera, unsheathing Her katanna on the way. "I dunno Prometheus.. He's still a god!" She muttered to herself. She leapt upwards and stabbed the katanna into Chimera's chest. Luckily Prometheus moved out of the way from Raven's Katana. "True, but it does feel good to beat on him!" Suddenly he seemed to stop and look off to the left in the dense forest. He looked a bit concerned. Chimera Blasted them all with dark matter energy waves. "Fools... Sealing your fate with death's signature..." (I don't even know what to say anymore.) Rynk's right foot lit up blue as she slammed upward against the back of Prometheus's head. From the knockback and Rynk's kick, made Prometheus smack his head onto the ground and flip backwards before hitting a tree. He groaned and looked back at the forest for a moment. "Argh...what was that kick...?" He muttered. Asonja was walking closer, his image a bit visible from just a mile away. Even by being this far away, Prometheus was starting to get uneasy. Rynk's fur began changing to a white color as small vibrations cracked the ground. "That was core, this is sound," The midget-lynx clenched both fists, vibrations forming around them as she blasted a stream of screeching sound at Prometheus. He covered his ears, groaning at the sound. "ARGH! MY EARS ARE GONNA BLEED!" Rynk's fingers began twitching as she slowly tried to get a focus on the vibrations inside of Prometheus's throat. He quickly blasted a wave of fire at her as best as he could "Man...I dont think I've seen a power like this before...It's quite interesting." The figure in the forest continued to walk toward the battlefield, even though the sound wave was in his direction, he went through it like nothing. (I'mma wait till Brudikai and Dusk are back after this) Rynk remained in place as the fire passed through her, igniting and covering around her. (Okay, I'll wait) "HEY LEAVE THE DRUNKEN GOD ALONE!!! Even though Sonicsilva is ruining his wise personality which cant be... ya know affected by any mortal attack ...cuz god logic.... you hearing this silva.... type good dialog" Axel got up and stood between Rynk of Prometheus. (Seriously, you really have to stop the 4th wall breaking. It's actually been getting kind of annoying) Raven had to cover her ears too, and she staggered backwards a bit. She felt as if her ears would explode in an instant. Prometheus got up, grabbed Raven and vanished with her away to a safe distance. "There we go. Safe from harm." She growled quietly to herself, but it was inaudible. "What? Do I just stay here forever..?" "No, you'll go back in. I will too momentarily." He says. "But if you were to stay there forever, your head would've popped." ".... Once again I'm left alone to fight...." Axel sighed. "Alright Whos first.." Vibrations blew out the fire around Rynk's body. Her fur and skin was completely gone, a shining white metal of exoskeleton bones beneath. She slowly took a deep breath, then let out a rippling screech, shaking the ground. Prometheus shuddered a bit, seeming to hear the screech from 2 miles away. "Argh...I think we just pissed her off..." He muttered. "No kidding.. You go ahead and go.. I'll stay here until, Welp.." She pointed at her ears. "Yeah." "I'm just peachy," The Banshee-lynx grinned before kicking off in a charge at Prometheus. "I'm the Hellborn!"